Naruhina I'm Yours
by shybook17
Summary: Okay, this is my 1st story so hopefully it's not too bad. Anyway Naruto and Hinata are engaged and spending the day together. This is a songfic with the song "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz & characters from "Naruto". Rating's there just in case.


**Naruhina I'm Yours**

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**_

_**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**_

_**I fell right through the cracks, and now I'm trying to get back**_

I opened my eyes and saw a mass of dark indigo hair buried into my neck. I smiled as I recognized the head of my fiancé. Sunlight flitted through the curtains onto her body as she stirred. I grinned at her as she looked up into my eyes.

"Mornin' gorgeous. Sleep well?" I asked her playfully. She giggled as she buried her face into my chest in an attempt to hide her red cheeks. Her hands fisted into the t-shirt I was wearing as she answered.

"Mmmhm. The best in a while…" she murmured softly, making _my_ cheeks turn pink.

"Good! Cuz you know you're gonna have to get used to it." I teased her.

As I turned to get up I felt her arm pull me back. "No, please stay a bit longer… It's only nine thirty and it's your day off! You do realize that means you don't have to go into the office today right?"

I turned back to her only to see her giving me her most pleading expression. I swear I could feel my insides melt! "Oh yeah, that's right, heh guess I forgot." I chuckled at my forgetfulness while she smiled as I gave into her. I don't know how she does it but she's somehow able to get threw the cracks in my shield and turn me into putty. Even if I had to go to see Baa-chan I think I would have stayed here if only to be with her longer. I grinned as I thought of the perfect way to get her back for her pleading expression.

_**Before the cool done run out I'll be givin' it my bestest**_

_**And nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention**_

_**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**_

_**I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm yours**_

As soon as she realized why I was grinning that way she tried to get away. Too late! My hands were already on her stomach. She started to laugh as my fingers worked on her sides and stomach. I watched in amusement as she tried to stop me from tickling her, laughing occasionally. I chuckled as I went in for the kill.

She shrieked as I placed my mouth firmly against her neck. I blew hard onto it making silly noises. She just laughed harder. I kept blowing on her neck, trying hard not to pull away and start laughing. Between me tickling her and blowing on her neck, Hinata soon gave in.

"O-okay! Okay! I-I g-give! Haha!" she laughed as I started to tickle her harder. I chuckled as I pulled my lips away from her neck. When our laughter died we just stared at each other for a while, before I leaned in and gave her a kiss. Her lips were very soft as she responded. After a minute or so I pulled away and got off her.

I looked back at her when I was off the bed. She stretched for a moment longer before she looked over at me and gave me a warm smile; I returned the favor. Truthfully, I had been surprised at what she wore at night. We had only just started living together due to some family tradition or something. Being shy and all, I figured she would wear pants and a loose long sleeve shirt. Instead she wore short navy blue girls' boxers with a tight lavender tank top. And while I was defiantly surprised, I had to admit, she looked good.

She stood up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. After she closed the door my thoughts started drifting to her. I smiled to myself as I thought about all that I had been through with her when I was younger, even though I was a bit sad by the lack of memories there. We hadn't really gotten close till about seven years ago, when I was fifteen, and we hadn't started going out until two years later. But being with her, it was- is- incredible! It's as if she gets everything I'm saying! She's always there for me, always being so nice, she knows exactly the best way to help me, and she is so understanding! I love her so very much. I honestly have no idea as to what I would do without her.

Thinking about all that she's done for me, I've come to a conclusion. I'm gonna do my absolute best to make her happy. I'm going to make sure she has a completely new life, nothing like her rough childhood. I'll make sure she's happy, and I'll take good care of her for as long as this body can breath. And whenever we get around to having kids I'm gonna make sure they have a good, happy childhood, unlike their parents'. Every day I seem to learn something new about her. Every day I always see something in her that reminds me she's too good for me. I wonder if she knows that. I wonder if she knows just how much I love her, how much I need her.

I smile as I hear the water turn off. As soon as she stepped out I jumped up and gave her a huge hug. I could tell she was shocked. "N-na-naruto-kun?" she asked surprise flitting her voice as her stutter came back.

"Hinata-chan," I whispered in her ear. I hugged her tighter. "I swear on my life that I'll make you happy, no matter what happens nor the consequences! I will protect you, always and forever. I promise. And nothing's going to make me break that promise as long as I can help it."

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun," She said in a soft voice. I could feel her tears on my neck as she held onto me tighter.

_**Well open up and your mind and see like me**_

_**Open up your plans and damn you're free**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find**_

_**Love love love**_

After a while she pulled back and gave me a long, passionate kiss before giving me one last hug. Pulling back completely she looked up at me with glittering eyes and gave me one of the warmest smiles I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. "I-I'll go make breakfast while you take a shower, 'k?" I smiled and nodded at her, before I stole one last kiss and started walking off.

I started the water before taking off my t-shirt and boxers. As the warm water hit me I thought about my life so far. As a kid my life sucked. After all I had no friends, and was always being chased by the villagers. But now, at the age twenty-three, I don't think I could be happier.

I'm going to marry the most wonderful woman you'd ever meet, my surrogate brother is finally home, and Baa-chan is finally teaching me how to run the village and everything the job requires. Honestly, how could anyone be sad with my life right now?

I grinned as I hopped out of the shower; I could smell Hinata's cooking. I changed quickly and then ran to the dining room to see Hinata setting the last of the food down. I grinned at her. "Smells good."

"Thanks." She replied, a slight blush on her face. I laughed. We were going to be married soon and she still blushes! She laughed a bit as well, before we settled down and started to eat our breakfast. " So…. What are we going to do today?" she asked happily.

"Mmmph. E ould ave a icic." I said, my mouth full of egg, cheese, and sausage. She stared at me a moment before she started to giggle.

"What was that?" she asked politely.

I swallowed the food in my mouth before I grinned sheepishly at her. "Heh, I had said we could have a picnic together. Hmm, and maybe we could go out swimming by the waterfall."

She looked at me for a second before replying. "Hmm swimming? What if someone sees us?" she asked me looking a bit bothered. I just grinned at her.

"Yeah, swimming! The water's probably warm since it's July and nobody really goes there 'cept for me. Please. It'll be fun!"

She smiled. "Okay, I guess I can see it your way. Besides, we _do_ have the whole day off so no one should come looking for us."

"Alright! Thanks Hina-chan! We'll have fun, I promise!" I smiled at her blush for calling her the pet name I came up with. I gave her a long kiss before going and getting our swimming gear. By the time I came back with all of our stuff Hinata had already gotten the picnic basket ready. "Ready to go Milady?" I asked her. "Why yes, kind sir I am," she replied, giggling.

_**Listen to the music at the moment **_

_**Maybe sing with me ah la peaceful melody**_

_**It's your godforsaken right to be **_

_**Loved love loved love loved**_

"CANNON BALL!!" I screamed as I jumped off of the waterfall. I hit the water with a large splash, probably soaking the top of my fiancés head. As I resurfaced I started laughing. Looking to my left I could see Hinata was indeed soaked, but she was laughing as well. I grinned as I got closer to her splashing water at her face.

She just laughed harder before splashing back at me. We had a mini water fight for a while. I kept trying to pull her under with me but every time she would just splash me and move away faster. We laughed as we sprayed each other, not even caring as to how wet we are seeing as how we're already drenched. I was finally able to get behind her and pull her under when she suddenly poofed away. I was confused for a moment before I realized she probably used a replacement jutsu to get away.

Once I resurfaced I looked left and right but she wasn't there. Just as I was about to turn around I suddenly felt her chakra flare, causing my eyes to widen as realization hit me. I whipped around just in time to see her finish the last seal of a water jutsu. I barely had enough time to gulp before the dragon descended upon me in a wave of chakra infused water.

I would have smiled had I not been completely surrounded by water. Hinata was using her chakra to gently push me under the waterfall. It was as if I was just riding a small current instead of being hit with a jounin-level jutsu. I was sure any other girl would have had no problem actually using the technique on me, but Hinata was always worrying about me. It felt good to know she cared so much.

I sighed though as I came out from underneath the water. "Heh, guess this means I lose the war, huh?" I asked her smiling slightly. My smile was soon replaced by awe as I continued to stare at her laughing form.

There were water droplets hanging to her shining hair, and her skin seemed to glow under the sun's rays. Her face was serene and she was laughing enough to make her eyes close. She looked breathtaking.

I smiled warmly at her as she continued to laugh, but I soon found myself singing a song I had heard that reminded me of her. She stopped laughing almost immediately and instead chose to listen to me sing, staring at me with soft eyes. She came closer to me and I switched from singing to humming the tune. When the time came for someone to sing again I looked at her expectantly until she in turn started to sing.

I loved hearing her voice. It was always soft, soothing, and always filled with compassion and love. She smiled and made her way closer to me as we finished the song. She wrapped her small arms around me and started to whisper in my ear.

"Naruto-kun, I love you so very much. I love you with everything I am made of. Thank you for letting me be apart of your life." She whispered tenderly.

I smiled fondly as I stroked her long hair. "What are you thanking me for? It's only right that an angel like you should be loved. And besides, I happen to be very much in love with you." I told her softly.

She looked up at me with watery eyes again before giving me a strong hug. I embraced her back for a moment before lifting her head from my shoulder. I heard her say thank you before I captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait**_

_**I'm sure there's no need to complicate**_

_**Our time is short this is our fate**_

_**I'm yours**_

I sighed contentedly as I rubbed my belly. "Mmmm, Hinata-chan that was so good! You always were a great cook."

She smiled down at me as she played with my hair. "Yeah? You think so?" she asked teasingly.

I reached up from my spot on her lap to stroke her cheek. "Of course! You know it's a good thing you'll be living with me now…"

"Oh and why is that?"

I grinned at her clueless expression. "Well for lots of reasons but what was talking about just now was that I'll be able to eat your cooking every day! Mmmmm, my stomach'll be in heaven!"

She laughed before smiling warmly. "Thank you Naruto-kun. That was very sweet." She bent down and kissed me softly. Her sweet lips putting a gentle pressure on mine for a moment. I pouted when she pulled away.

"I wasn't done yet!" I told her as she laughed. I stared at her beautiful face a little longer before I cupped her cheek and brought her face down to mine.

After a while we both pulled away, breathless. We stared at each other for a while before she pulled my head out of her lap. I stared at her questionably until she layed down next to me, her head resting against my shoulder. I put my arm around her waist while I used my other hand to softly stroke her cheek. "I love you." I said, my voice heavy from emotion.

Her eyes were soft as she reached up to cup my face. She gave me a long soft kiss before pulling away. "I love you too." She whispered in a soft and tender voice. I pulled her in for another kiss. We were going to have to go soon, I knew that. But that did not mean I was about to stop kissing her.

_**I've been spending way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror**_

_**And bendin' over back words just to try to see you clearer**_

_**But my breath fogged up the glass, so **_

_**I drew a new face and I laughed**_

I was spending too much time checking my tongue in our bathroom mirror, but it still stung a bit! On our way back from the waterfall I had stuck a senbon in my mouth and was imitating Genma. I kept making funny faces and making fun of the way he talked and all. It was pretty good, seeing as Hinata was laughing so hard, that was until the stupid thing decided it was going to 'attack' my tongue.

Needless to say, Hinata had to perform a quick healing jutsu to get the bleeding to stop and I was not about to stick anything sharp in my mouth anytime soon. Hinata had laughed a bit when I started pouting, she had already healed it and the kyuubi's chakra was doing a good job at healing the scar. No the only reason I continued to stay in the bathroom looking at the mirror was because of Hinata. She was in our bedroom getting changed. If I looked at just the right angle I would be able to see her through the mirror. I was so entranced by her that I hadn't realized the glass was fogging over until I could no longer see my soon-to-be-wife.

I started laughing ruefully before I drew a smiley face in the mirror. "Naruto-kun! Are you almost ready?" Hinata's voice shocked me back into reality as I realized I had not changed from my wet clothes.

"Err, hold on a second Hina-chan! Just give me a few minutes 'k?" I could hear her sigh.

"Alright Naruto-kun. It's not like we need to be anywhere _right_ now."

I grinned at her as I walked out of the large bathroom. "Arigato Hina-chan." I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before I headed into our closet. I grabbed a plain t-shirt with a red swirl on the back. I took off my swimming trunks in exchange for black pants. I grabbed a jacket and slid it on before going over to Hinata.

"Thanks for waiting. And you look nice." I said smiling at her. She was wearing light blue jeans with a purple tank top. Over the tank top was a loose blue zip-up jacket.

She smiled back. "Of course, why wouldn't I wait? And you look pretty good yourself." She said back.

_**I guess what I'm sayin' is **_

_**There ain't no better reason **_

_**To rid yourself of vanity and**_

_**Just go with the seasons**_

_**It's what we aim to do**_

_**Our name is our virtue**_

I laughed as I pulled a giggling Hinata close to me. We had been in a little shop looking through the different items when the clerk came over and kicked us out. Of course, we _had_ been trying on all the hats and glasses before throwing them across the room, (well, I had done the throwing) but still. He could've just asked us to stop. Heh then again maybe he had…

Hinata giggled one last time before she started to worry. "Oh, I hope he's not too mad. We _did_ offer to stay and help…" she said quietly, trailing off towards the end.

"Hmm? Hey don't worry about it! It's not like we burned it to the ground or anything! Besides if that teme wanted help he shoulda asked for it!" I told her.

She blinked and looked at me in surprise before giggling. "O-okay, I guess you're right…"

I grinned at her. "Of course! When am I ever wrong?" I asked her, winking to let her know I was just kidding. I smiled wider as she laughed. "Anyway where do you want to go now?"

She smiled at me before replying. "Well, I have been meaning to get a new kimono ever since the ramen incident… We could go to Kara's shop."

I nodded. "Okay, to Kara's Shop it is! Hehe. Oh, and sorry 'bout the whole ramen thing. It was an accident!"

She just laughed and smiled at me. "I don't mind Naruto-kun. It's not like you did it on purpose."

I smiled at her. "Arigato, Hina-chan." Only she wouldn't mind something like that, every other girl I knew probably would've pummeled me. But of course not Hinata. Sometimes I still don't understand how she could be so nice. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before I grabbed her hand and ran off in the direction of the store.

As we walked into the store I noticed it was empty save for the cashier. "Hmm there's not a lot of people here is there? Oh well! More for us!" Hinata just laughed before heading to the women's section. I stayed in the men's section for a while, looking at a couple of different shirts. Finding nothing that I liked I headed over to wear Hinata was looking at some kimonos.

"Hey, you find anything?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

She giggled quietly. " Not yet, what about you?"

"Who me?" I asked playfully. She laughed but then patted my arm. Well, it was really her way of a friendly smack, but she would hit you so delicately it really was more like a pat on your arm. "Nah I didn't find anything to my liking."

"Oh, sorry." She said giving me a sympathetic look. I watched her as she shifted through the clothing. "Hmm, what do you think of this one?" she asked holding up a red kimono with pink flowers embroidered on.

I nodded. "That one's nice." She turned it over to look at the price tag and her eyes widened in horror. I just laughed. "Too much?" She just nodded and put it back on the rack. I laughed again.

I turned towards the window to see how late it was when one of the dresses caught my attention. "Hey how about this one?" I asked her, holding up the yukata. She stared at it for a long time and I was starting to worry. It wasn't that bad was it? Just as I was about to tell her to forget it, though, she started to speak.

"Hmm… Well it's a little out of date, but it's beautiful," she said as she reached out and checked the price. "And affordable… Yeah, I think I will get it." I grinned at her before we made are way to the cashier.

"Hey, do you want to go watch the sun set atop the Hokage faces?" I asked as we walked outside.

She smiled brightly at me. "Yeah, I'd like that." I grinned.

_**I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait, I'm sure there's no need to complicate**_

_**Our time is short. It cannot wait I'm yours**_

_**No I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait**_

_**I'm sure there's no need to complicate**_

_**Our time is short this is our fate**_

_**I'm yours**_

I laughed as we walked pass the academy. "Hey Hinata-chan, do you remember when we graduated?"

She smiled fondly. "Yeah, I remember… Hehe. I had been a bit upset that I wasn't on the same team as you, but I do love my team."

"Not as much as me though right?" I asked her playfully, winking just in case she took it the wrong way. She smiled at me.

"Oh I love them just as much…" At that I stopped and stared at her, completely shocked. "… Just not the same way I love you." She said sweetly, kissing my nose.

I stared at her a moment longer, still trying to comprehend what she said. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and gave her a hard kiss. When I broke away we were both panting and I had my forehead pressed against hers. "Jeez! Please don't scare me like that Nata. I almost thought you were serious."

"Sorry," she whispered, her arms winding around me.

" 'S okay." I murmured, returning her embrace. We stayed like that a while longer before we started to walk again.

We had just passed the academy grounds when Hinata started talking again. "A lot has happened since then, huh?"

"What?" I asked her, confused at her sudden question.

"Since the academy. A lot has happened since we went there, don't you think?"

"Oh! Heh, yeah a lot has happened. I mean just look at us! In a week the Hyuga clan is gonna announce you as clan leader, and Baa-chan is almost done training me! We're going to be the best leaders this village has ever seen!"

She laughed a bit before nodding. "Yeah… Seems like everyone's dream is coming true. You've brought Sasuke-kun back and you'll be Hokage in no time. And then Sakura-chan is really happy with Sasuke-kun and being head of the hospital. Not to mention she has a kid on the way. And Sasuke-kun himself seems to be much happier."

I nodded; after all it was true, both of them were really happy. "Hey don't forget Shikamaru, Temari, and Takai. How old is the little guy anyway? Six months?"

"Yeah, he was born in February. He's so adorable." I laughed at the faraway look in her eyes, and she smiled sheepishly. "Tenten-chan and Ni-san are doing well also. Miki-chan is so cute! She keeps saying she can't wait for her baby brother to come."

I laughed again. The girl was feisty. She'd probably end up just like her mother. "What about Tenten? She doing okay?" I asked, suddenly remembering she was pregnant again.

"Yeah. Occasionally she gets morning sickness still, but she's much better."

I smiled. "Chouji and Ino are going out too. And Kiba and Shino, didn't they meet a few girls? Heck, even Lee's got a girl. Everyone seems pretty happy to me." By now we were already on top of the faces. I sat down on my father's head, Hinata sitting between my legs and leaning back against me.

I watched as Hinata's eyes grew soft. "I'm glad. Most of us have been through a lot of hard times, though they don't compare to yours." Her tone changed, and she looked up at me with a sad, yet awed face. "How do you do it all, Naruto-kun? How can you always be so happy after everything that's happened to you? I'm glad you do it, of course, but how can anyone be so amazing?"

Held her tighter, feeling very warm after hearing her how sincere she was. "Well… I was always alone, you know? No family or friends?" I gave her a squeeze when I felt how sad she got. "But, I always wanted attention. I wanted someone to notice me, to acknowledge that I exist as more than just a 'demon brat.' I thought that by doing pranks I would be able to get some attention, that I would at least be _someone_." I paused thinking for a moment on how to say the rest.

"Well, when people started turning my way, I didn't want to show them I was sad I wanted them to see I could be happy, that I was normal. I wanted people to be friends with me, so I would always act happy. Back then, it wasn't that I was happy, it was just me trying to mask my pain, you know?" I looked over to her only to see her head down.

"Yeah, I knew." I was surprised. For one thing she actually noticed, and for another, her voice seemed laced with sadness. "I could see that you weren't actually happy, but… I always thought that you had _someone_ there for you. If I had realized you were completely alone I would have left my shyness and tried to befriend you." I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I was so stupid! I should have talked to you more; I should have tried to get to know you better. I should have, but I didn't. And I am so sorry for that."

I turned her face around and wiped her tears off. "It wasn't your fault, so there's nothing to forgive," I said softly. "Just knowing you cared then is enough for me." I kissed her and held her tightly, until I was sure she had calmed down.

We were quiet for a long time before I decided to talk again. "The reason I'm so happy now is because of you and everyone else." I could feel her head turn towards me in surprise but I continued to stare at the setting sun. "The fact that I can be myself and still have people who like me, people who would miss me if I left, people who would care if I died, is enough. That alone is enough to make me happy. Having friends and a wonderful girl like you, that's what makes me happy."

"I love you. So much." She murmured, holding onto me tightly.

"I love you too." I held onto her. Does she know how much I love her? How much I need her with me? How even being separated from her on missions hurt?

"N-naruto-kun," she whispered. "I-I really do. I love you with everything I have, and would gladly give my life for you. I care so much about you. I wish there was some way for me to explain what you mean to me! But, just know that, no matter… no matter what happens, I will always love you." Her voice was choked with emotion, making both of us cry.

"I-I feel the same way Hinata. Really I do. I love just as much." My voice was just as heavy as hers and I held onto her all the more firmly. She really did feel the same way. I was-am-and forever will be- hers. And she is just as much mine.

_**No please don't complicate, our time is short**_

_**This is our fate I'm yours**_

_**No please don't hesitate no more, no more,**_

_**It cannot wait the sky is yours!**_


End file.
